


Eswatini

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [54]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Eswatini

**Mbabane** ****

Finally, after being married for more than seven years, David and Patrick were able to afford a trip abroad with the Rose’s. They had argued about it many times, David complaining that he missed his family enough to take them up on their offer of paying for them but Patrick would not hear of it, he didn’t want to be indebted to anyone, least of all his in-laws!

With their Caribbean cruise causing a huge impact in their finances, even with the second Rose Apothecary store in Elm Dale and the online orders from the RMG it took them years to get back to a place where Patrick was comfortable discussing another major international trip. 

“It is such a shame dear Stevie could not accompany us upon this monumental journey of ours.”

“Mom! You know she wanted to come, but someone had to stay to keep an eye on the business.” Alexis whispered, although everyone could still hear her.

“ _Businesses_ Alexis, she is overlooking the running of our two stores as well! I, _we_ , wouldn’t trust anyone else!” David huffed as Patrick grinned, thrilled to see his husband and sister-in-law back at their old antics within seconds of being in each others company.

“Well I’m not _lion_ , you’re all the best!” Ted joked and everyone groaned, although David and Patrick shared a secret nod.

“Ted!” Alexis swatted his arm.

“I’m hoping it will be the same as my trip to Botswana, now that was amazing! You’re all going to love it, I just know you are!” Patrick smiled at him and was pleased to have Ted back in their group, they had always got on, Patrick found his puns funny (much to his husband’s annoyance) and he was a genuinely decent guy, he and Alexis were a fantastic couple.


End file.
